The Ruby Moon
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Jasper is sitting at home and he remembers a few of the newborns he trained along with a young woman by the name of Yuzuki. Then Peter and Charlotte come to visit him with a surprise for him. Who is this surprise and why does the young girl smell some-


**Title:** The Ruby Moon

**Rating:** T/M

**Chapter:** One Shot

**Author:** xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx

**Summary:** Jasper is sitting at home and he remembers a few of the newborns he trained along with a young woman by the name of Yuzuki. Then Peter and Charlotte come to visit him with a surprise for him. Who is this surprise and why does the young girl smell some-what familiar to him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All I own is the plot and my OC Yuzuki~

* * *

Jasper sat in his study going through his notebooks from when he was still a Major in Maria's camp. He remembered all the newborns that he wrote about, he remembered all their details, and he remembered which one's he trained personally. His eyes scanned through all the pages but they suddenly stopped when they came across a familiar name. It was the name of a young woman vampire. She was only seventeen when Maria changed her. She was also pregnant but Maria being the heartless vampire she is got rid of the poor baby. He remembered how the girl looked when she woke up. He was mesmerized by her beauty, yet her eyes always held that longing and sadness she never got rid of for not having her baby boy with her. Her emotions were always conflicted and Jasper had a hard time but he bore with it as he was the only one who she could count on. The name of the girl rang out in his mind clearly as he never forgot her,

'_Yuzuki White… 17 years old… She's going to be 200 hundred today…_' He thought to himself as his finger skimmed over her name and picture. She was a beautiful girl with her long black silky hair, her fair and pale alabaster skin, her long legs, her full lips, her ruby eyes. He closed his eyes as he remembered how her touch felt on his skin and hair. She always was there to calm him down when something didn't go right or she was always there to help him through the pain when Maria punished him for doing something wrong. He remembered how when one day he was badly injured she provided him with fresh blood as well as using her own venom to help him heal faster. She never seemed to mind anything until one day he noticed that for some reason she had lots of bite marks and CoM's fang-marks around her body. He got so mad that day when he found out it was all Maria's doing that he thought he would murder her but Yuzuki managed to calm him down.

"Jasper?" a sudden voice said, snapping him from his thoughts. His head whipped towards the doorway where Edward stood,

"Yes Edward?" Jasper asked, as he slammed his notebook shut.

"Who was that girl in your mind?" Edward inquired, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"That… was Yuzuki." He told him, standing up from the chair and walking over to a bookshelf, taking out an old album and opening it to a page where there was an A4 picture of a young vampire girl.

"Who is this Yuzuki?"

"Yuzuki was a young 17 year old girl that Maria changed. She… was one of the best fighters ever in the army. Her powers were great. She had… some kind of hold on me… No actually it was me that had some kind of hold on her." Jasper smiled softly, surprising Edward greatly since Jasper never smiled like that, even when he was with Alice. His smiles were always forced.

"What… kind of relationship did you two have?" Edward pursed his lips as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes looking slightly amused at what he was learning about Jasper.

"Why do you want to know?" Jasper asked as he glided past Edward and downstairs into the living room where everyone was.

"Oh come on Jasper! Just tell me what kind of relationship you have with Yuzuki!" Edward whined like a little child and suddenly everyone's heads snapped to Jasper's as he scowled at Edward.

"Gee, thanks for that brother," Jasper muttered under his breath as he sat down on a couch between Emmett and Rose.

"So Jazz… Who's this Yuzuki that Edward is on about?" Emmett asked, rising one brow and watching Jasper carefully.

"None of your business Emmett," Jasper scowled at him, getting annoyed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and two familiar faces appeared in the doorway of the Cullen house and behind them was a young girl. Jasper couldn't see who she was but he could smell her and somehow the smell seemed familiar.

"Yo Major!" Peter shouted as he walked in followed closely by his mate Charlotte and the young vampire girl.

"Peter!" Jasper exclaimed, watching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to visit the old Major?" Peter asked, raising a brow at Jasper.

"Hello there Jasper," Charlotte said politely, shooting a glare at Peter, a scowl on her face.

"Hello Charlotte," Jasper asked and then looked over Charlotte's shoulder at the young girl that was behind her.

"Peter. Charlotte." Esme said politely as she hugged the two new arrivals,

"Who is that young girl behind you Char?" Jasper pursed his lips, raising a brow at the some-what familiar scent of the girl.

"Why don't you come out," Charlotte chuckled and from behind her the girl stepped forward. Jasper's eyes widened when he saw who the girl was.

"Yu-zu?" He whispered, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"That's mean Jazz! You forgot me?" Yuzuki pouted cutely, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's… Yuzuki?" Edward asked quietly as he looked at her. Her beauty was really the beauty that any woman would love to have. Her hair was flowing nicely down her back, her eyes were a sparkling ruby, her lips were full and they instantly made Edward want to kiss her. And with the outfit she was wearing he was surprised that no males tried to get to her when she was coming here. But he knew that with Peter and Charlotte there no-one would be able to get to her.

"Yuzuki… It's… really you?" Jasper asked, walking over to her, his eyes softening as he took in her features.

"Of course it's me Jazz," Yuzuki murmured quietly, placing a soft hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly. Jasper closed his eyes and a soft purr emitted from his lips, making everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"I missed you," Jasper whispered as his arms wrapped around the girl and pulled her in to him, holding her close to his chest.

"Me too Jasper," Yuzuki smiled softly, her own arms winding around his torso, hugging him close. She nuzzled her face in his chest inhaling his familiar scent. Everyone watched amazed as Yuzuki and Jasper just stood there hugging each other. Suddenly Jasper's eyes snapped open when he smelled another male's, other than Peter's, scent on Yuzuki. His eyes suddenly darkened with anger and jealousy.

"Yuzuki," Jasper growled his Major persona showing. Yuzuki quickly stepped away from him, her eyes wide as she watched him. When their eyes met a shiver ran down Yuzuki's spine. No. It wasn't a shiver of fear; it was a shiver of pleasure.

"Ye-Yes Jasper?" She whispered quietly, slightly fidgeting in spot.

"Who's that male I smell on you?" Jasper growled out in a dangerous tone, stating he wasn't pleased.

"Well... Umm..." Yuzuki couldn't exactly say what she wanted to say.

"Well what Lt. White?" Jasper's Major persona was fully in the open now as he stalked closer to her, his eyes watching Yuzuki's every move as she stepped back each time he took a step forward. Suddenly Jasper had Yuzuki pinned to a wall, his hand pinning Yuzuki's wrists above her head.

"Well... It's... Alec's scent..." She mumbled quietly and before she could say anything else Jasper's lips crushed against hers, their lips moulding together in a bruising kiss. Yuzuki moaned quietly when Jasper nibbled on her lower lip and as soon as her lips were open he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Major..." Peter tapped his friend's shoulder as everyone watched them. "You might want to calm down and go somewhere before everyone goes crazy with your hormones and this house becomes a one big orgy house," Charlotte giggled at her husband's words.

"Let's go," Jasper growled in Yuzuki's ear and the two of them left the house. Jasper took Yuzuki to a cabin he owned deep in the forest.

"Ma-Major?" Yuzuki whimpered quietly as soon as he opened the door and threw her in, her body landing on the soft couch that was there. She watched with fearful eyes as Jasper descended onto her. From the look in his eyes she could tell he wasn't pleased one bit that he smelled Alec on her body.

"Yuzuki... How long?" Jasper whispered, his voice deadly calm as his hands hoovered over her clothed chest, his knees locking her legs in place.

"A... few years..." She muttered, looking at anything but him. She wasn't sure what to make of his behavior and she could tell that he was immensely jealous and starting to get possessive. She heard before she felt her shirt being ripped into shreds by Jasper, followed by her bra, jeans and panties. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, laying in all her naked glory in front of him. Suddenly she got self-conscious about her body and started to wrap her arms around herself but Jasper, knowing what she was about to do, had her wrists pinned above her head in no time.

"Don't. Don't hide yourself form me Yuzuki. Let me see you. See all of you." Jasper murmured, his hands slowly sliding down her arms, down her sides, across her thighs and back up again. Before Yuzuki could blink Jasper had two fingers shoved deep inside her slick folds and he was pounding away at her pussy. Yuzuki could barely hold in her moans as her walls clamped down on his fingers and she came within just seconds of him entering her with his fingers.

"Jazz... I need you... inside me! Now!" Yuzuki breathed out as Jasper plunged into her pussy without warning, groaning as he felt how tight she was around his cock and what a perfect fit it was. He was pounding away relentlessly at her pussy as his fingers tweaked and pinched her nipples. Yuzuki's moans could be heard through the whole cabin and damn her moans were making Jasper impossibly harder.

"Ah.. Fu-ck.. harder Ja-Jas-ah-sper... Harder!" Yuzuki could barely form coherent words as Jasper pounded at her pussy. She soon was screaming in ecstasy as Jasper pinched her clit and she clamped down hard on him, her climax washing over her as wave after wave followed. With three more thrust and Jasper was in the same state that she was in, his cock twitching inside her as his cold seed spilled into her. His black eyes suddenly focused in on her neck and he bit roughly into her neck, injecting her with his venom. He heard her whimper in pain but he ignored it and sent her a fuckton of calmness. Withdraws his teeth after a few minutes, bathing the bite with his tongue as it heals. Yuzuki kept whimpering as the venom ventured into her arteries and the burning hit her. Jasper picked her up and laid with her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair and purring softly, content with just laying there.

"Never. Ever will I let you go again... Those... hundred or so years away from you have been hell Yuzu.. I missed you like fuck each day... I couldn't stand the pain," Jasper whispered, kissing the top of her head. His hold tightened around her when he felt her move.

"Me too Jasper.. I thought I lost you forever... When you left that day I thought you completely forgot about me..." She admitted, burying her face in his shoulder as Jasper chuckled.

"I could never forget or leave you Yuzu.. You are stuck with me forever," Jasper smirked and kissed her.


End file.
